


When Things Work Out

by SoapyWaters



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyWaters/pseuds/SoapyWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of smutty one-shots going backwards in time starting with Emily and Paige on the Halloween train. It's basically just a lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

"Tell me about love on your planet" Paige pressed her palms firmly against Emily's for a moment and grinned, still barely believing her luck. No matter how many times Emily leaned in to kiss her or how many times Emily's fingertips ghosted her over skin only to entwine their fingers together once more, it still felt like the first time. Simultaneously thrilling and comforting, Paige felt little jolts of excitement at every touch and yet it felt so right. She never felt more right than when she could feel Emily against her skin and as Emily's lips moved against hers, she instinctively stepped forward to press their bodies together.

Emily's hands snaked through the gap at the front of Paige's suit jacket to wrap her arms around Paige's waist and pull her closer in. She used the temporary distraction to deepen the kiss, taking Paige's bottom lip between hers and firmly running her tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin. Paige gasped and her knees almost gave way.

"Emily…" she warned breathily, pulling her lips away.

"Yes?" replied Emily, her face all innocence but her wandering hands betraying her true intentions. She moved them from Paige's waist to her ass and pressed herself even further into Paige.

"We're in public. I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"It doesn't seem very public to me. And besides, what's the point of bringing that thing with if we're not going to make use of it in this very private car?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Earlier that day._

Paige stepped carefully up the stairs towards Emily's room trying not to trip over her huge heels. She didn't usually wear heels but they were sort of imperative for the costume and she figured she could deal with them for one night.

"Emily," she called, "are you ready yet?" She peeked around the bedroom door and was blessed with one of the most gorgeous views she had ever seen. Emily was stood in front of her mirror preening her hair and wearing an undeniably sexy outfit that left little to the imagination. She was in a black bra and grey shorts that hugged her pert ass perfectly, and it took all of Paige's energy to not be outwardly pleased that Emily was, alas, not yet dressed for Halloween.

"Seriously, Em, we have to leave in five minutes" said Paige, her eyes glued to Emily's ass.

Emily, finally satisfied that her hair and make-up were settled, turned around to reply and found her words lost in her throat. Paige was wearing a suit. Again. Paige was wearing monochrome tuxedo, complete with cream coloured waistcoat, black silk top hat and - glancing down - 3 inch heels. Emily stared, speechless, still half-naked at her girlfriend. And then she started noticing the details – the white bow-tie, the deep brown eyes under the shadow of the top hat, the huge flower in her pocket, her pink lips and – oh god – the gentle, never-ending curls of her auburn hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Emily, hello? Are you getting ready or what?" Paige asked, trying not to get too caught up in the way Emily was looking at her and was also – how could she forget – mostly naked. Emily finally broke out of her stupor and registered her own state of undress.

"Er, yeah. It only takes a minute to put it on. See?" Emily tore her gaze away from Paige and reached over for her Barbarella costume. First, she had to strip down even further and it gave her great pleasure to see Paige shift uncomfortably once she had taken her bra and shorts off and thrown them into the hamper. The costume came as two parts. The first part she stepped into, pulled up, put her arms through the arm holes and zipped up the front. It included the entire torso and cape part of the costume and she was left with two black straps hanging down her legs. These attached to the second part, which were simply two thigh-high silver boots that had the black strap running all the way down them.

"See! Easy." She said, raising her eyebrows at Paige and hoping that Paige got the implication that just as it was easy to put on, it was easy to take off too.

"Wow. I should've gone with that costume. This took forever to put together. All these layers" Paige gestured down and Emily was once again confronted with the sight of her girlfriend in that suit. Her eyes lingered over Paige's hips and she felt a flush creep up her throat as the most inappropriate idea in the world popped into her head.

"Are you ready to go now then?" said Paige brightly, but Emily didn't even register the question.

"Paige, I… you're gonna think I'm crazy but could you do something for me tonight?" Emily knew that pretty much everything she asked Paige for she got, and she knew she was using this to manipulate her, but she was also sure someday Paige would be really grateful.

"Of course, Em" said Paige innocently, "what is it?"

Emily grinned and disappeared inside her closet, reappearing a few moments later with the strap-on set that she and Paige had bought together a few weeks before.

"Could you wear this tonight?" Emily smiled sweetly as she said it and stood waiting for a reply.

Paige's cheeks burned bright pink as she realised what she had just agreed to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this is what you planned all along is it?" asked Paige

"Maybe. Do you not want to?" said Emily, suddenly afraid that Paige might simply not be in the mood and that making her wear it had been an inconvenience. Paige tore her eyes away from Emily's and let them roam once again over Emily's body. She moved her hands from Emily's shoulders to her exposed thighs and her breath hitched in her throat.

"You have no idea how much I want this, Em. You look amazing tonight and wearing this thing has been torture." Paige's voice was even huskier than usual, an octave lower and so quiet that it made Emily shiver with anticipation. "I'm just not so sure it's a good idea." Paige finished as she trailed her fingers up Emily's thigh and rested them on her hip. She knew that telling Emily she was turned on would only encourage her, and while she had no intention of resisting Emily's charms much further, she couldn't help but keep up the pretence that she needed convincing. Emily always got what she wanted (usually Paige wanted the same thing anyway) but sometimes it was fun to tease first.  


Encouraged that Paige had admitted she was turned on, Emily released Paige from her grasp and stepped backwards towards the couch, determined now to show Paige that this was definitely a good idea.

"Remember how easy this was to put on?" asked Emily, raising her eyebrows seductively and reaching down her legs to unclip the black straps, "works both ways."

She unzipped the thigh-high boots and kicked them off. Then she reached up and began slowly lowering the zipper on the torso until it stopped just above her groin. The costume fell open and exposed most of her bare breasts. She shrugged her shoulders and arms out of the torso and began slowly pushing the entire thing down her body. As it passed her hips she turned slightly to give Paige a nice view of the ass that she knew Paige admired so much. She lowered the costume all the way to the floor, stepped out of it and flung it over the side of a nearby chair.

Paige just watched in silence as her girlfriend stripped down completely. Emily was throwing herself at her and, somewhere in the back of Paige's mind, she made a mental note that if this was what happened when she wore a suit, she should make a concerted effort to wear suits much more often.

Emily now stood entirely naked with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face, clearly aware that she had won. Emily closed the gap between them and immediately Paige's hands flew to the soft skin on Emily's waist and their lips met, parted and allowed entry to each other's tongues. They kissed each other with abandon, their tongues sliding wetly over each other, nipping and sucking at will, no longer questioning where this was going. Emily reached up to the lapels of Paige's suit jacket and she pushed it back over Paige's shoulders. 

Taking the hint, Paige started shrugging out of it and before she had even finished Emily moved on to the bowtie which, thankfully, was a clip-on and threw it over her shoulder before unbuttoning Paige's waistcoat and shirt. As she unbuttoned the shirt she was taken slightly by surprise – she hadn't realised under all those layers that Paige wasn't wearing a bra either so as soon as the shirt was open she was granted access to Paige's perfect breasts. Paige started to take her shirt off with the waistcoat but Emily stopped her.

"Wait," she said even as she tried to catch her breath, "leave the shirt on." Paige grinned and did as she was told. Emily reached in through the open shirt front and gently palmed Paige's breasts. Her pink nipples were hard and Paige gasped from the friction as Emily's hand moved over them. Emily gently squeezed them in unison and then moved to pinch her nipples firmly, at the same time bringing her mouth down to press kisses against Paige's creamy white collarbone and all over her neck. Paige gasped and twitched under Emily's touch and responded in kind – running her hands down Emily's back to squeeze her ass and pull her in closer. Emily trailed kisses all down Paige's neck, collarbone and chest and then over the soft, supple flesh of her right breast until she reached a pink nipple. She flicked her tongue at it, hard, and without waiting for Paige to adjust she took it into her mouth and sucked hard. Paige let out a moan and her hips bucked, her fingers digging into Emily's ass, trying not to lose to control. Emily continued to suck on the nipple, flicking her tongue over it and tugging with her teeth, but she let go of the other breast and moved her hands down to Paige's pants to undo the zipper and finally get at what she wanted.

Emily undid the pants and slipped her fingers into the waistband to push them down over Paige's hips, dragging her boxer shorts along with it and freeing the dildo from being pressed against Paige's thigh. It sprang rigidly to attention. Paige, dimly aware of what was happening, kicked her pants and underwear away and pressed herself against Emily's thigh. Emily, however, had other plans and grabbed Paige by the shirt. She tugged and nudged Paige until they had switched places so that Paige was backed up against the couch in the carriage and then started pushing against Paige's shoulders to get her to sit down. It didn't take long for Paige to get the message and she dropped quickly to the couch, reaching up to take Emily's hand and pull her on top.

Emily straddled Paige's hips and let the dildo rest in between them, ignoring it for now. She wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and kissed her deeply, using her old trick of taking Paige's lip into her mouth and running her tongue over it firmly, before pressing her tongue into the other girl's eager mouth. Paige ran her hands all over Emily's perfect body starting with her hips, over her lower back and then to her stomach, gentle caresses and strokes that made Emily want to purr at the same time as she was aching to be fucked. Paige stroked up Emily's front until she reached her full breasts and here she grazed her thumbs roughly over Emily's sensitive nipples, pleased with herself when Emily immediately let out a moan of frustration and pleasure. Paige flicked each of her fingertips roughly over Emily's nipples, eliciting a moan for each one and an accompanying twitch of Emily's hips in her lap. She pinched them hard and twisted slightly before breaking the kiss and lowering her mouth to Emily's left nipple. She took it gently into her mouth and soothed it with her tongue, sucking lightly and wrapping her tongue around and over it again and again. All the while, Paige kept up an increasing, unrelenting, pressure on the right nipple, twisting it harder each time. Emily was panting on top of her, slumped forward over Paige's shoulders, driven to distraction by the twin pleasures of the slightly painful ache on her right nipple and the warm, wet haven of her left.

Emily was starting to lose control and she was just about ready to let Paige take the lead when she remembered that this was definitely not what she had planned at the beginning of the evening. Her determination and sense of purpose returned all at once, shutting off the urge to tell Paige to keep going and never stop. She pulled back, wrenching her chest free from Paige's lips and she reached for Paige's wrists. Paige started in surprise and looked into her girlfriend's eyes to find out what was wrong, only to find that Emily's eyes were as dark as ever with lust and a somewhat alarming clarity and determination. Emily took Paige's wrists and pinned them against the back of the sofa while looking directly into Paige's eyes and letting her know that under no circumstances was she allowed to touch without permission. Emily let go of her girlfriend's wrists and started running her hands flat along Paige's skin, starting at the soft, creamy skin at her neck and working her way down under the shirt, over her breasts and to her stomach.

Here, she shifted and brought her hips up off Paige's lap. She took hold of the rigid dildo and, still staring deeply into Paige's eyes, she guided it over her slit. She was soaking wet and her clit was throbbing, so when the head came into contact with it she let out a tiny wisp of a whimper and her head swam. She stroked it up and down a few times to really coat the head with her juices before positioning it just under her opening and lowering her hips, rolling them gently to allow it smooth entrance into her. As the head slipped inside, despite desperately trying to maintain eye contact, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out another, deep, throaty moan. She lowered her hips so that she was sitting once again in Paige's lap and she felt the tip hit her cervix causing her once again to gasp and flutter her eye lids closed, but as she got used to the full feeling she opened her eyes again and looked at Paige. Paige was staring at her face still, her mouth slightly open, panting heavily, eyes wide and – Emily was very pleased to notice – letting out tiny tremors of anticipation through her shoulders and torso.

Emily put her arms around Paige's neck again; one hand in Paige's perfectly curled hair and started to rise again up the shaft. When the bulbous head was threatening to pop out, she shifted down once again and lowered herself fully, this time able to keep her eyes locked with Paige despite the intense pleasure inside of her. She started up a rhythm, rising up relatively fast and then lowering herself excruciatingly slowly so that she could feel every centimetre as it pushed further in. Each time it bottomed out and reached her cervix, her ass finally landing in Paige's lap, she let out a little gasp of pleasure and rolled her hips forward and back to extend the pleasure.

Paige, for her part, was struggling to maintain eye contact even though she knew that was what Emily wanted because she desperately wanted to watch each and every detail of Emily riding her. Her muscles strained as she forced herself to keep her hands by her side, having put them down on the couch after Emily let them go. True, the sight of Emily's face as she received pleasure and reacted to the intrusion was incredibly hot but she knew what it must look like down there and she was desperate to get a good look. She was glad, then, when Emily broke eye contact, closed her eyes and leaned her head back, picking up the pace somewhat. Paige let her eyes wander and her brain clouded with an intense desire as she saw Emily's body, smooth, tanned and curved rising up off her lap and coming back down again, her hips rolling shamelessly in Paige's lap. She saw the dildo emerge as Emily rose and noticed that it was glistening with Emily's arousal. Paige almost lost it when the dildo started disappearing inside Emily again and it took all of her self-control to not flip them over and start pounding hard into Emily like she really wanted to. But she knew that it was this – having Paige watch her and want her – that was getting Emily off almost as much as the feeling of the dildo stretching and filling her. In compromise, Paige sneaked her hands up Emily's legs and gripped onto Emily's thighs, helping to guide her movements and she was pleased when she realised that Emily was too far gone to scold her for it.

Emily was now moving pretty fast, still rising faster than she descended but definitely moving fast enough to receive a good fucking from the dildo. She could feel her orgasm gathering deep inside her and had given up on trying to keep the whimpers, moans and sighs to herself, making more noise than was probably wise. Anyone directly outside of the carriage door would probably hear her but she really could not care less. She was starting to reach the point she sometimes found herself in when sex was really good and her orgasm was really close where she became keenly aware of all her senses and could feel every point of contact against her skin. She opened her eyes again to take it all in and experienced it all at once – the thick dildo inside her, gliding wetly, curved to press against her g-spot and ribbed to flick at the front wall of her channel with each centimetre she moved, her own hair cascading and ticking down her back, her throbbing clit, the rough fabric of the couch they were on against her knees that would probably leave an angry red smudge, the sound of her own moans and whimpers and, finally, Paige.

Paige with her dark eyes watching her so intensely, roving over her body, devouring her and so clearly wracked with desire that it made Emily cream all over again. Paige with her dazzlingly white shirt open, revealing the perfect creamy-white skin of her breasts, her pale, flat stomach, her pink and stubbornly erect nipples brushing against the starchy white fabric, peeking out as Paige subtly rocked her body in time with Emily's. Paige, whose hands were holding onto Emily's hips – huh, when did that happen? – and guiding her up and down, forward and back and who always, no matter what the situation, managed to apply the perfect amount of pressure. Paige, who was panting heavily and biting her lip and flushed all the way from her neck to her cheeks. Paige, whose skin was shimmering with sweat from the effort of holding herself back.

Emily crumpled forward, still keeping her pace but reaching out to wrap around Paige. She found herself frustrated with the fact that there was a barrier between the two of them and clumsily forced the crisp white shirt down Paige's shoulders, allowing Paige to wriggle free and toss it to the side. She pressed them together, skin meeting skin, arms wrapping around Paige's shoulders, burying her head into the side of Paige's neck. Emily breathed her in and placed her parted lips against the firm, hot skin that she loved so much. Paige returned her hand to Emily's breast and pinched the nipple hard, at the same time as lowering her head to take the other nipple into her mouth and suck on it gently. It was this – the twin sensations again of Paige's hot, wet mouth and her firm fingertips – that pushed Emily over the edge, unable to hold back any longer. Emily increased her pace even further, now dropping forcefully onto the dildo so that it was thrust harder and harder.  


Paige was all around her and inside her, she was all Emily could smell, feel, taste and hear. She clenched tight around the dildo and shuddered as the orgasm flowed from her inside out, travelling all the way down her arms and legs to the tips of her fingers and toes and then back again to her very core, where it shocked her again and again. She sat there whimpering and moaning as aftershock after aftershock rocketed through her and she gripped Paige as firmly as ever, now sitting perfectly still apart from the odd jolt as pleasure shot through her body.

Eventually, the shocks wore down and she started to relax her grip on Paige, even coming round enough to place lazy kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder. She was still feeling intense pleasure from the dildo inside her and was reluctant to get up off Paige's lap just yet but she became aware that even though Paige was sitting mostly still – her hands were tracing soothing strokes up and down Emily's back now – she was probably also intensely frustrated. The whole point of this exercise, after all, was to turn Paige on by giving her a little show, so Emily sat up straight and brought her lips to Paige's. She kissed her gently at first, slow and steady open-mouthed kisses that allowed her time to properly come down from her orgasm. Once her head cleared she deepened the kiss by insistently pushing her tongue into Paige's mouth. Emily massaged Paige's tongue with her own and used every trick in her repertoire to tell Paige that it was her turn now. She sucked and nipped and licked at Paige's bottom lip, coaxed Paige's tongue into her mouth only to place her own lips around it and suck it wetly, explored as much of Paige's mouth as she could. Paige's breathing turned ragged and her hands started to wander again, down Emily's back and onto her ass which she squeezed and massaged. This reminded Emily that she was still sat on Paige's lap with the dildo inside her and she lifted herself up until it came out.

Emily moved to unhook the straps at Paige's hips so that she could remove it completely, while out of curiosity Paige brought her hand up to touch the shaft and gasped in surprise at how warm it was. It was totally soaked, as was the base and the triangle of leather that covered her, but it was also hot to the touch. Paige wrapped her hand around the shaft to fully appreciate Emily's warmth and wetness and stroked it, marvelling at the mess Emily had made.

"Mm, feels like you had fun" muttered Paige, her head not entirely clear and her clit throbbing painfully.

"I did," said Emily, "but it's your turn now" Emily grinned, looking down at Paige's hand wrapped around the shaft and with that she started to pull the straps down Paige's legs and yanked the dildo out of Paige's hand. Once the straps were off, she tossed it aside and climbed back onto Paige's lap, wasting no time to start kissing Paige fully on the mouth and pressing their wet centres together. Paige let out an assortment of whimpers, sighs and moans as Emily grinded into her, frustrated beyond anything she had ever felt before and desperate for release. Emily, it seemed, was trying to build up tension by slowly increasing the contact between them, running her hands over Paige, ghosting over her breasts, kissing her neck. She knew Paige was already pretty wound up because she was squirming beneath her but she did not quite understand the extent of it.

"Emily… please, I can't take it anymore…" Paige was panting as she said it, struggling to breathe, her voice hitching even as she forced the words out. Emily was taken aback by the desperate plea. Here was Paige - perfectly patient Paige who seemed to be able to wait indefinitely for her turn, who endured endless teasing and remained in control of herself far beyond the point where Emily would have lost it – begging for Emily to touch her. Emily broke into a massive grin, but she wanted to milk this for what it was worth.

She licked the rim of Paige's ear in time with her hips grinding their centres together and whispered in her lowest, sexiest voice, "ask me again."

Paige's eyes hardened and for a split second she tried to resist begging for a second time but she was far too far gone and her resolve shattered as quickly as it was formed.

"Please touch me, Emily" Paige said it simply, determined at least not to pant this time. Emily didn't need asking a third time and she scooted back, lowering a hand to Paige's lips. A second surprise awaited her there as she slipped two fingers in between Paige's folds.

"Wow, you are wetter than you have ever been before" Emily whispered into Paige's ear.

"I've been wet all evening wearing that thing… it's been driving me insane." Paige whispered back, panting again, Emily's finger having made contact with her swollen clit.

In truth, Emily was the one who was constantly soaking through her jeans when they made out – even sometimes at school when they flirted or teased each other in class – and Paige was always very contained and neat. Not this time. This time she was drenched, her juices had seeped out around her lips and she was slippery smooth all over. Emily lowered her fingers and pushed two of them inside Paige, earning herself a low, satisfying moan from Paige. She placed a final kiss on Paige's parted lips and began to scoot down further until her head was in Paige's lap.

She kissed this other set of lips and dipped her tongue between the folds, savouring the taste of Paige which was heady and stronger than usual and absolutely delicious. She ran her tongue once up from where her fingers were at Paige's entrance to her clit and once she found the intensely swollen bundle of nerves, she clamped her lips down around it and sucked it into her mouth. She ran her tongue harshly over Paige's clit - knowing that if she did it softly it would actually make Paige come sooner – and began thrusting with her fingers, setting a steady pace. With her free hand, Emily reached for one of Paige's and entwined their fingers together. Paige was grateful for the gesture because she needed something to grip onto. She was so close to coming already that she was desperately trying to calm herself down, breathe normally, think of something other than Emily's tongue flicking against her and Emily's fingers fucking her.

Emily decided eventually that it was time to force Paige to come, so she let go of the hold she had on Paige's clit and simply pressed the flat of her tongue against it, curling her fingers up into Paige's g-spot as firmly as she could and licked slowly up and down against Paige, still using the flat of her tongue. She knew it would work and within moments Paige stopped even trying to resist and allowed herself to fully experience the orgasm that broke through her. Her walls clenched so tightly around Emily's fingers that it almost hurt. Paige felt the orgasm like a wave washing over body from bottom to top in three big rushes. She had brought her free hand up to cover her mouth and muffle her screams as she came, but now she was silent, breathing rapidly as Emily moved her fingers gently inside her, determined to extend Paige's pleasure as much as possible. Emily could feel Paige's walls tensing and fluttering as her breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed against the sofa. Emily pulled out of Paige once the fluttering had ceased and sat on her lap, snuggling close into her and resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, catching their breath and allowing their heartbeats to slow down. They spent several minutes placing small, soothing kisses and strokes over each other's skin. Emily was starting to get drowsy when Paige cleared her throat and she realised that they would now have to put themselves back together and re-join the party. They got up reluctantly and started rooting through the clothes, their legs somewhat unsteady. When she found the strap-on Emily turned to Paige and held it up for inspection.

"Are you going to put it back on and wear it for the rest of the night now? It's kind of messed up" Emily asked, noticing that the base was soaked from both sides.

Paige grimaced and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think up some way that they could get it out of the train unseen that didn't involve her putting it back on.

"You could just hold it, Em? People saw you holding that ray gun earlier; maybe they'd just assume it was that?" Emily laughed and shook her head at the suggestion.

"I know," says Paige brightly, "you wait here and I'll put it in my pocket and sneak it into the cloakroom where our bags are. I'll come straight back for you and then we'll go back to the party together? There probably won't be anyone around in that direction so I should get away with it?"

Emily nodded and watched her get dressed before handing the thing to her and watching her bunch the straps up and shove them into her large pants pocket. It left a very noticeable bulge but under her suit jacket it wouldn't be seen unless someone got too close. Emily dressed herself and walked Paige to the door of the carriage where she gave her a lingering kiss goodbye and pressed her back against the door to wait for Paige to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket as she sat at the dinner table with her parents on a Saturday afternoon. They had decided that since Paige had developed some sort of regular social life over the past few months and were seeing less and less of her that they should implement a "Family Meal" time and with Sundays being out of the question because of her father's commitments at church, they had settled on Saturday. Paige was allowed to go out immediately after and was allowed out on a Friday night but was required to sit politely through all three courses of her mother's home-cooked-Sunday-lunch-on-a-Saturday. They were only on the second course and Paige was impatient. The message in her pocket could only be from one person and it could only mean one thing. She wondered whether she might be able to sneak a look at her phone under the dinner table but dismissed the idea when she realised what the consequence of her father getting so annoyed at her that he insisted on reading the text would be, so she sat patiently and waited.

The opportunity presented itself once they had finished the second course and she offered to help her mother with dessert. This had resulted in a few minutes alone in the kitchen arranging fruit salads as her mother disappeared into the basement. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened the message from Emily.

"It's here. Hurry. X"

Paige shivered and shoved her phone back into her pocket, quickly returning to the fruit salads and praying that her father wouldn't make this lunch drag out any longer than it had to.

The brown box was sitting innocently on Emily's window seat. Emily had opened it as soon as it arrived and had taken a good rummage through to figure out what was what but she had been strict with herself and put it back in the box until Paige got there. Now that she was here, having been eventually excused from the table and making a dash for Emily's house on her bike with an overnight bag over her shoulder, Emily was virtually bouncing with excitement. She grabbed the box and motioned for Paige to sit on the bed with her. They looked down at it with shy, sheepish grins and Emily took it out. She held it up for inspection and noted the curve of the shaft, the slightly bulbous head and the vivid, deep blue colour. It didn't much look like a penis which was a good thing but she was unsure if she was comfortable with this oddly unnatural colour. Paige cleared her throat.

"So… how do you think we should start this?" she asked bluntly.

"Um, I guess like how we start any other time?" Emily felt awkward and nervous about this new experience but they had talked about it and she thought once they got going it would probably be okay. She put her hand on Paige's neck to pull her in for a kiss and suddenly starting it was no longer a problem. The kiss turned heated in a flash and their tongues met halfway, each trying to gain entrance into the other girl's mouth. Paige was taken aback by the fire that had sprung up between them and was always intoxicated when they kissed passionately like this; something about the way Emily's breath hitched in her throat made her taste extra sexy and Paige wanted to savour as much of it as she could. Before long they were tugging at each other's clothes, breaking apart temporarily to pull shirts up and over their heads. 

Emily's skin was tingling with anticipation as Paige started running her hands lightly over Emily's tanned skin. When Paige reached her hand up to run her fingertips over Emily's nipples through her bra, she found them to be stiffly erect and was rewarded by a sharp gasp from Emily's mouth into her own. Paige extended her fingertips up to Emily's shoulders and hooked her fingers under Emily's bra straps, pulling them down her shoulders. She broke the kiss for a moment and kissed the smooth skin where her bra strap had been, flicking her tongue out to taste Emily's skin. She moved her hand around to Emily's back and flicked open the bra with well-practised dexterity. It came away and was flung unceremoniously across the room, while Paige started licking and kissing down Emily's chest, pressuring Emily with the palm of her hands into lying down on the bed. She reached a taut nipple and took hold of it roughly, licking and sucking it without bothering to ease Emily into the contact. Emily let out a choice curse word and bucked her hips in response. Paige continued to suck at Emily's nipple, running her tongue relentlessly over the peak. Emily sneaked her hands around to Paige's bra strap and unhooked it just as easily before pushing Paige off her slightly and allowing the material to fall off, revealing her pale breasts and pink nipples. The bra was flung aside in the vague direction of the one before it and Emily pulled Paige down into herself to press their breasts together and take Paige's bottom lip between her own, running her tongue along it in a way she knew Paige would love.

Emily was getting impatient and wanted to move things along so she reached for the button of Paige's jeans and pushed them down over Paige's ass, pleased when she found that Paige was wearing a pair of white men's boxer shorts like she sometimes did. They looked good on her. Paige followed suit and tugged Emily's sweats down, dragging her silk panties with them. Paige paused for a moment, recognising that they had gone from zero to naked in record time. She looked down at Emily and saw the darkness in her eyes, the clouded lust, and then she looked down at Emily and found her brain filled with fog as she realised that Emily was already soaking wet. She reached a hand down to explore the warm, silky depths of Emily's lips.

"Inside" Emily gasped, desperate now for some feeling – true, she had exercised self-control for most of the day in not using the toy by herself but she had no control of her mind constantly returning to the gutter. She'd been in a state of heightened arousal the entire time and she wasn't about to hold out. Paige plunged two fingers inside Emily and began thrusting in a steady motion. Paige could feel Emily's body responding to her touch and for a few moments they both forgot about their expensive purchase on the bed next to them. It was only when Emily started begging for more that they realised that there was more to be had and Paige pulled away. She pressed a chaste kiss against Emily's warm lips, gathered up the straps and dildo and excused herself.

She went into Emily's bathroom to try to figure out the straps and get changed. Having never done this before she wasn't sure which leg was supposed to go where but once she had straightened the thing out it seemed kind of obvious that there were two leg holes and a set of straps that would tighten around her hips and thighs. She stepped into it, readjusted, pulled on the straps and looked down at herself.

Well, that was simple, she thought. The dildo was pointing up at her and she moved around experimentally, watching as the head bobbed all over the place. She felt the shaft with her hand, tugging it to see how tight against her skin it was and found that the straps held it very firmly in place.

"Paige, are you okay in there?" came Emily's voice from her bedroom. Paige realised she had probably been in the bathroom for a bit too long and hurriedly put her shorts back on over the strap on. The dildo was tucked to one side and Paige couldn't help but feel absurd walking around with an erection in her pants. Still, she had come this far and Emily was waiting wet and naked on the bed in the other room so she wasn't about to let a little absurdity get in the way. She cautiously opened the bathroom door and peeked her head out at Emily, a sheepish grin playing across her features.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked again. Paige nodded and forced herself out of the bathroom, walking quickly towards the bed. Emily looked very pointedly at Paige's groin and grinned wickedly, "pleased to see me, are you?" she teased. The white fabric of Paige's underwear really left nothing to the imagination as far as the blue shaft was concerned.

"Funny, Fields. You won't be grinning like that once I get started," Paige retorted, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Emily by the waist, bringing herself down so that she was lying flush on top of her.

"Mm, I hope not" were Emily's last words before Paige's lips found hers again. Paige relaxed into her and kissed her deeply, hands beginning to wander up and down Emily's sides. However, the more heated the kiss became and the nearer she got to the point where she thought she should make a move to take her shorts off, the more nervous she got. She had no idea, really, what she was doing and how this was supposed to work or when she'd know if Emily was ready. She started tensing up, slowing down and over-thinking everything she was doing to the point where she had to break the kiss and bury her face in Emily's neck, desperately trying to fend off panic.

"Paige, are you okay?" came Emily's voice in her ear, full of concern. Paige took a deep breath before explaining.

"I'm just really nervous, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to get it wrong or hurt you," she admitted, her face still buried in the side of Emily's neck, avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me, Paige," Emily's voice was gentle but persuasive and Paige did as she was told. "If you're not ready for this, or it doesn't feel right, then we can stop and it won't be a problem. But if you're worried that I'm not ready for this, then don't be. You have no idea how much I want this right now, how much I want you, how turned on I am just looking at you with that on…" Emily blushed to say it but it was true and, in fact, she would be sorely disappointed if Paige decided not to go through with it. Paige heard the slight desperation in Emily's voice as she admitted it and this gave her the boost and reassurance she needed, so she dipped her head low to kiss Emily hard on the mouth. She rolled her hips forward so that, for the first time, the shaft of the dildo through her shorts came into contact with Emily's centre. Emily gasped and took the movement as a sign that Paige was back in business.

"Take your shorts off, gorgeous" she whispered into Paige's ear, spreading her legs wider all the while.

Paige silently pulled back and pushed them down, freeing the dildo which stood to attention comically, before kicking them off to the side. She lowered herself so that they were skin to skin again and searched Emily's face to check she was still okay. Emily stared back at her and gave her the slightest of nods, all the encouragement Paige now needed to reach down and position the head of the dildo at Emily's entrance. She stroked the head twice up and down Emily's slit to ensure it was coated with Emily's wetness, re-positioned it at Emily's entrance and braced herself.

"Is this right?" she whispered to Emily.

"Yeah" Emily replied, holding her breath in anticipation.

Paige slowly pushed her hips forward, studying her face intensely to make sure everything was okay. After a moment she knew the head had slipped inside Emily's sopping wet centre because she felt the resistance decrease and because she could see it all over Emily's face. Emily's eyes had fluttered shut and she had let out the breath she was holding with the smallest of gasps. Paige continued to push gently inside until she was as far in as she could go at this angle. She watched Emily's face as she got used to the feeling of the dildo inside her and stayed still, pressing firmly with her hips.

"You okay?" she asked again, aware that she was asking this question far too much but needing the reassurance anyway. Emily nodded, both amazed and frustrated by how caring Paige was, and in answer shifted her hips up to increase the movement and signal to Paige that she was comfortable and ready to be fucked now please. Paige pulled her hips back a few inches and then slowly pushed in again, intent on watching Emily's reactions. Seeing nothing worrying, she started to pick up a pace and develop a rhythm. She rolled her hips back and forth steadily, especially loving the moment when they would join flush at the middle and Emily would reward her with a little gasp of pleasure at being full.

Paige was gaining confidence with each thrust and beginning to get a very specific kind of enjoyment out of watching Emily like this, knowing that each thrust of her hips pushed the dildo deep inside her girlfriend. Paige loved that she could experience making love to Emily in this way – she loved that their bodies were pressed against each other, breast against breast, stomach against stomach, looking into each other's eyes as they moved and received pleasure. She leaned her head down again to capture Emily's mouth in a kiss, pushing her tongue in without hesitation. The kiss was sloppy and interspersed with breaks for heavy breathing but they would always find their way back to one another, kissing in perfect rhythm with Paige's hips. Paige couldn't think or focus on anything other than thrusting her hips rhythmically, Emily's body pressed against her, Emily's lips against her own and the increasingly loud moans that she was absorbing with every kiss.

Paige's attention was brought to her own centre when a particularly hard thrust pressed the base of the dildo against her clit (which no doubt had swollen enough to allow for better contact with the base) but before she could really start to enjoy herself, Emily broke their kiss suddenly and cried out, throwing her head back into the pillow, her body tensing, her nails digging into Paige's side. This took Paige completely by surprise but she managed to maintain her pace and drove Emily through what she guessed was an orgasm. When Emily relaxed underneath her, Paige slowed down and came to a stop.

"Did you just...?" she asked in a whisper.

Emily nodded and took in several deep breaths. She had not expected to come so quickly, and actually her body had given her no warning whatsoever. One minute she was simply enjoying herself and the next a perfectly formed, if not entirely satisfying, orgasm had fluttered its way through her body.

"Should I stop?" Paige asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Oh, no, just… maybe slow down and be gentle for a little bit… that was so good, oh, Paige that was really good but let's slow down" Emily was rambling and regaining her breath and she could feel tiny aftershocks from her orgasm buzzing through her. She ran her hands up and down Paige's back, concentrating on the soft skin under her fingers. Paige gave her one last, delicious kiss on her lips before leaning back and repositioning herself so that she and Emily were perpendicular. Emily was lying flat on her back, Paige was sitting back on her ankles between Emily's legs that were bent and open wide but they were fused at the hip, the dildo still buried inside Emily's wet cunt. Paige wriggled forward, each movement shocking the oversensitive nerves inside Emily's channel, so that her knees were almost tucked underneath Emily's bottom and Emily's hips were angled upward, allowing the dildo to reach further inside.

Paige put her hands on Emily's knees to steady herself and looked down at where their bodies met. If she was turned on before, then it was nothing compared to how she felt now, taking in this view. She could see the base of the dildo and a small part of the shaft where it wasn't pressed very firmly inside Emily. Experimentally, she pulled her hips back to pull it out and saw the entire shaft slide out until the head was visible. She continued until it was nearly completely out and then kept still, savouring the view below her, the way the bulbous head – covered in Emily's arousal and its colour such a stark contrast to the dark lips surrounding it - seemed to stretch Emily's opening. She then slowly started pushing forward again, watching the head disappear inside followed by the majority of the shaft until their hips met and Emily had taken the entire length. Emily panted when it was fully in, deeper than before and causing her intense pleasure following her first orgasm. Paige started to pull out again, very slowly until the head appeared and this time she let the entire thing come out. She reached her hand down to guide it back in and pushed, amazed by how easily it slipped inside Emily's wet opening, eliciting a groan from the girl on her back when the head entered her and another when she had pushed fully inside.

Paige couldn't take her eyes off the shaft disappearing into Emily and reappearing, glistening wet, from inside. She also loved the control she had over Emily at this point, the way her slow, deliberate movements were rewarding her with gasps and whimpers and even the odd curse word from Emily's lips. She changed tactics now, bringing the head out and then pushing it back in but only allowing it to enter a short way before taking it out again. She thought Emily would enjoy this because of the bulbous head and she was right – Emily had thrown her hand across her face and was running her fingers through her hair, a sure sign she was trying to prevent herself from losing it. She wanted to continue teasing Emily like this forever. Paige now started mixing the two kinds of thrusts together. She would tease Emily a couple of times with the head before pushing forward gently all the way in, only to pull out again and continue teasing. She kept this up for a while, trying to keep Emily guessing what she was going to do. Emily had completely lost control by this point and was no longer bothering to reduce or swallow her moans, but was grunting and whimpering and writhing with need.

Paige decided that Emily was probably ready now for something a little rougher and so, without alerting Emily that she was about to do anything different, she drew nearly all the way out and then very suddenly thrust - near enough as hard as she could - inside Emily. Her reaction was priceless and made Paige grin from ear to ear. She cried out a guttural moan and opened her eyes wide in shock, staring at Paige, trying to focus on the girl who had surprised her so deliciously but struggling because her mind was so clouded with pleasure. She babbled curses incoherently that made Paige chuckle.

"Like that, did you?" Paige asked as she drew her hips back slowly, her voice husky and full of confidence. Emily's reply was let out in a whimper.

"Mmhmm."

Paige timed her thrust with Emily's response and pushed roughly inside her again, catching her off-guard for a second time and delighted in hearing Emily cry out even louder this time.

"Fuck, Paige… what the hell are you doing to me?"

Paige didn't bother to reply and instead settled on alternating between the three kinds of thrusts she had found Emily liked. She teased her with the bulbous head, pushed inside slowly but surely and every now and then fucked her as hard as she could. Emily was tense all over; unsure of what was going to happen next. Her walls were tingling with anticipation of the hard thrust and each time it happened Emily saw stars. Paige was now increasing the frequency of the hard thrusts, working up to a point where she would stop teasing entirely and go at it full force. The power that she had over her girlfriend right now was astounding; later on Paige might worry about why she liked having so much control over Emily like this, but for now she wasn't capable of doing anything other than enjoying the moment and pushing Emily as far as she could. Emily had one hand in her hair and one gripping the sheets and she was trying desperately to keep looking at Paige who was alternating between looking down at the glorious sight of the dildo disappearing inside Emily and watching Emily's face. Somehow the dark hunger in Paige's eyes and the almost satisfied look on her girlfriend's face were making her even more aroused, especially when she started being able to predict the hard thrusts by the slight frown on Paige's brow just before.

Paige gave Emily one last gentle tease with the head before she pulled out completely, ensured the head was in the correct position and shoved it back in, thrusting in earnest. She was still leaning back on her ankles and pulled out slowly but every re-entrance into her girlfriend was rough, throwing her hips forward as fast as possible, working up a sweat and determined not to stop until Emily came again. Again, it didn't take long for Emily to tense all over and near enough scream out in pleasure. Paige watched from her vantage point as Emily's muscles tensed and contracted, how her hips rolled in delight, how her back arched up off the bed, her eyes closed tight shut and her mouth open. She shook and trembled repeatedly as Paige continued to move inside her, not so hard now but certain to push Emily to her limit.

Once Emily stopped trembling Paige stopped thrusting and watched Emily's chest rise and fall as she continued to pant. Paige started to pull out now, assuming Emily had had enough and was taken by surprise by the noise of complaint Emily made.

"No, don't stop" she grumbled.

"Seriously?" Paige raised her eyebrows, surprised by her girlfriend's appetite.

"Please don't stop, I want more." To emphasise Emily reached out to grab Paige's hips and close the gap between them. She tried raising her hips to reach some sort of friction and was gratified when Paige slipped the dildo back inside her. "Harder, faster. Again." she whispered.  


Paige did as she was told but wasn't getting the same kind of reaction from Emily that she wanted. Emily was pushing her hips to meet Paige and seemed frustrated, her walls were gripping tight around the dildo but it didn't shock her like it did before. Paige considered what to do for a moment before placing a strong hand around Emily's thigh and lifting it up, pushing it back onto Emily's stomach so that her hips were angled even further upward. Paige took hold of the other thigh and did the same so that Emily's ass was pretty much lifted off the bed, her thighs spread open, legs in the air in the most vulnerable position she could imagine. Paige looked down and her mind clouded once again with the sight before her – Emily's dark lips glistening with arousal, framed by her legs and angled so that it was on full, glorious display. Paige started to thrust again and this time she got the reaction she wanted. She was pushing deeper inside Emily than ever before and unbeknownst to her, she was actually hitting Emily's cervix each time the dildo was fully inserted.

Paige didn't bother with any slow thrusting this time but leapt straight into full-force pounding, going as fast on the exit as she could on the entrance and careful to push in all the way, keeping her rhythm and determined to keep control of the situation. She had her hands on the back of Emily's thighs to keep them in place, pushing them back to keep her ass in the air and steady herself. Emily had put her hand over her mouth to try to muffle her screams as her third orgasm built inside her. Paige sped up, pounded hard, closed her eyes and focussed, letting her mind clear of everything other than her own movement and the sounds Emily was making underneath her. It occurred to her as she pounded that what she was feeling right now was exactly like what she felt when she was swimming and winning – there was nothing but her body and the goal she was trying to reach with it. It took no time at all for Emily to reach that goal, for the orgasm to break and wash all over her, more intense than the previous two and seeming to last forever. Emily was almost crying into her hand, her walls clenching furiously around the dildo. Paige slowed her thrusts down as Emily's cries petered out, occasionally giving Emily one hard, fast thrust that would make her whimper all over again, but stayed inside her girlfriend for several minutes. Once Emily finally seemed to stop coming, Paige pulled out gently, sure this time that Emily had had enough.

Paige moved to the side and placed Emily's legs in a normal position on the bed again. They were twitching slightly but other than that Emily was completely still and Paige lay down next to her, snuggling in close and resting her lips against her girlfriend's shoulder. They stayed like that quietly for a few minutes until it seemed like Emily was trying to move and reach out for Paige. Paige moved in closer and took one of Emily's hands in hers.

"I can't move my legs right now but I promise when I can I'm going to be all over you" she mumbled to her girlfriend who chuckled at her.

"Don't worry about it" Paige replied honestly. She was horny, sure, but she seemed to have gained enough satisfaction from seeing Emily come apart like that and could do without the physical gratification of an orgasm.

"I really want to though. That was so very good and I… I just want to taste you again before I fall asleep" Emily still had her eyes closed and said it with abandon, having lost any shame in her desires several orgasms ago.

Paige squirmed at this statement, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her when she thought about Emily's mouth on her, thinking that maybe she would like that orgasm after all. She looked at Emily's gorgeous, full lips and knew exactly what she wanted but she was nervous – very nervous – to ask for it. They had done it a few times over the past few months and every time it had driven Paige wild. She felt terribly greedy whenever she suggested it, almost like she was using Emily for her own perverse sexual fantasies. Emily didn't seem to mind all that much but it would take a long time for Paige to finally believe that Emily wanted her as much as she wanted Emily. She fought with the phrasing of her next sentence, trying to get across what she wanted without actually asking for it.

"Well if you're having trouble turning over you could always stay lying down…" she suggested tentatively.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at Paige, hoping that she had understood the suggestion. Paige was looking at her apprehensively and trying her hardest not to blush. Emily grinned at her and nodded, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Take that off and come here," she ordered simply. Paige didn't hesitate in throwing the harness off to the side, forgotten. She drew herself up so that she was kneeling next to Emily's face and, looking down to check she definitely had the right idea, she inched forward until she could swing her leg over Emily's shoulders and effectively straddle her face. She looked down at Emily who was staring hungrily at Paige's centre, lifting her head off the pillows to try to reach her girlfriend who was a bit too far away. Emily's hands reached up to Paige's hips and gripped them, tugging them downwards to try to get Paige to lower herself. Paige didn't need much persuasion and bent her knees until she felt Emily's lips connecting with her own, her tongue parting them skilfully and seeking out her swollen clit in no time.

Paige didn't fully allow herself to rest on Emily's face but kept a bit above her so that the pressure wouldn't be too hard at first, and so that she could tease herself with contact from Emily's hot, wet tongue. She began to move very slowly back and forth, allowing Emily to do most of the work with her tongue, licking and stroking Paige's sensitive clit with vigour. Paige kept her eyes open and looked down at Emily's face underneath her, hardly believing that any of this was happening again, that she had just made Emily come three times and that she was now quite literally sitting on her perfect face, rubbing her wet clit onto Emily's tongue. She lowered herself a little further to increase the pressure and moved a little faster, still in control of herself and loving the way that Emily's tongue flicked and stroked her.

Paige started to really get into it and relaxed fully onto Emily's face, grinding her hips shamelessly back and forth, pressing down and covering Emily's mouth and chin with her juices. She threaded one hand through Emily's hair and the other went to the headboard above Emily's bed so that she could brace herself for the orgasm she could feel building. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Emily's face underneath her, the perfect amount of pressure and speed applied to her sensitive clit. Even though she was about to come she knew that she was still in control, that she could keep herself on the edge of her orgasm for as long as she could bear it, that to an extent she was using Emily for her own satisfaction as opposed to being made love to. She didn't care. It felt amazing. So she let herself come and the orgasm swept through her body, starting at the point where Emily's tongue met her and spreading out all through her hands and feet until she was tingling all over.

After it had run its course Paige found her thighs were protesting from holding her up so she scooted down and collapsed onto Emily's torso. Her wet centre was resting on Emily's stomach, her shoulders slumped forward over Emily's. Now she was the one who couldn't move and it was Emily's turn to put her into a comfortable position. Emily rolled them both over so that Paige could lie down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her pale shoulders to encourage her to snuggle in close before drifting off into a well-earned sleep.


End file.
